La Promesa de un beso
by Dryadeh
Summary: Durante una visita a unos familiares en Francia, Theodore conoció a Daphnée y ella cambió su vida.Mi madre dice que nunca olvidas un primer beso. Ahora nunca podrás olvidarme, Nott le susurró después de besarle. [Theo]X[O.C]


**La promesa de un beso**

-Theo, cariño¿puedes salir a buscar a Daphnée? La comida estará lista en unos minutos.

Theodore asintió en silencio, y abrió la puerta con cristaleras que daba al patio de los Burke. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro para protegerlas del gélido viento y echó un vistazo al patio cubierto de nieve.

En la mansión de Nottshire nunca nevaba y esa era una de las razones por las que el pequeño Theodore adoraba ir a Francia. La casa de sus tíos Andrew y Nadine siempre estaba nevada por Navidad y solía estarlo en las escasas ocasiones en las que él y su madre los visitaban.

Su padre siempre se quedaba en Nottshire, negándose a poner un pie en casa de sus cuñados. Theodore sabía bien porqué, no en vano, éste le había dado innumerables charlas acerca de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre y de no mezclarse con gente inferior como eran los muggles o los sangresucia. Y daba la casualidad de que tía Nadine era una muggle casada con un mago sangre pura, concretamente Andrew, el hermano de Margaret, la madre de Theodore. Por si fuera poco, Nadine tenía una hija también muggle de un matrimonio anterior y hacía unos cinco años se había quedado embarazada de Andrew dando a luz a Cloé, la prima de Theodore.

Debido a que Owen Nott consideraba a su sobrina política un aberración y al hermano de su esposa como un traidor a la sangre, consentía que Theodore y su madre les visitaran en contadas ocasiones y por espacio de unos pocos días.

Theodore sólo recordaba haber estado en casa de sus tíos en dos ocasiones: una cuando tenía unos cuatro años para que sus tíos le conocieran, y otra cuando Cloé nació.

Ahora que tenía diez, su padre había consentido que les visitaran después de que Margaret se lo suplicara durante años y Theodore pensaba aprovechar la ocasión. La casa de los Burke era muy distinta a la mansión victoriana en la que él vivía, y el clima familiar era totalmente distinto.

En Nottshire nunca se escuchaban risas y los únicas ocasiones en las que la familia se reunía era en las comidas. Entonces se sentaban, Owen en un extremo de una larga mesa, Margaret en otro y Theodore en el centro. Mantenían diálogos mecánicos y educados y realizaban el resto de la comida en silencio. Su padre siempre estaba serio y su madre siempre triste y ninguno de los dos le prestaba demasiada atención. Desde que pudiera recordar, Theodore no había recibido ninguna muestra física de afecto por parte de su padre. Era un hombre corpulento, reservado y serio, siempre ocupado con una rutina marcada e inflexible. No era muy severo con Theodore pero tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por él sino era para regañarle, darle largos sermones acerca de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre y pedirle cuentas de sus calificaciones. El resto del tiempo se limitaba a ignorarle, sólo fijándose en él cuando hacía algo que consideraba indebido.

Al menos Theodore sabía a que atenerse con él. Cuando quizás otro niño hubiera reaccionado comportándose mal para llamar la atención de su progenitor, Theodore se había limitado a aceptar la situación y a procurar pasar lo más desapercibido posible para no perturbar a su padre.

Su madre, era arena de otro costal. Theodore nunca sabía de qué humor la iba a encontrar. Desde que Theodore tenía conciencia, la recordaba como una mujer triste y desganada. Solía ser distante con él, pero en ocasiones tenía días en las que no quería separarse de él, en las que le leía cuentos y le arropaba antes de dormir. Pero sólo para volver a su actitud distante y distraída el resto del tiempo.

Se pasaba horas sentada en una butaca de terciopelo negro, cosiendo frente al fuego mientras tarareaba la melodía de una canción que sólo ella parecía conocer. Apenas cosía y no parecía sentir interés por nada. Había días en los que se negaba a levantarse de la cama y otros en los que la poseía una energía y una necesidad frenética por hacer cosas.

Cuando Theodore la buscaba, siempre alegaba no tener tiempo para atenderle aunque no estuviera haciendo absolutamente nada, y después se ponía a murmurar frases sin sentido entre dientes hasta que el pequeño se iba. Theodore aprendió que cuando su madre quería estar con él, era ella la que acudía a él, así que con el tiempo, dejó de buscarla.

Todas esas circunstancias confabularon para que Theodore se formara una personalidad solitaria y retraída. Para sus padres no representaba más que un estorbo por lo que aprendió a estar sólo y no molestar. Se crió encerrado en su habitación, leyendo libros y jugando con todos los juguetes del mundo. Solo.

Nunca sintió formar parte de una familia, tan sólo convivía con dos personas que además eran sus padres.

Pero en casa de tía Nadine y tío Andrew todo era diferente. No había silencio a la mesa, todo eran risas, múltiples conversaciones, bromas y camaradería. Tía Nadine le abrazaba, le besaba y le recordaba constantemente que se abrigara mientras le subía el cuello de los jerseys o le ponía una bufanda con cariño. Tío Andrew se sentaba a hablar con él y le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Le escuchaba y se reía con su sonora risa de la seriedad de Theodore hasta que éste acababa por sonreír también. La pequeña Cloé se dedicaba a seguirle por toda la casa, tirandole de la ropa para reclamar su atención, le ofrecía sus juguetes y siempre intentaba sentarse en sus rodillas.

Y Daphnée...bueno, ella tenía su misma edad y su pasatiempo favorito parecía ser hacerle bromas constantemente y hablar por los codos con su marcado acento francés de modo que Theodore apenas podía entender palabra de lo que le decía.

Theodore sólo sabía de que ella que le desconcertaba. No estaba habituado a Daphnée y no sabía como comportarse con ella.

_Pero en cuanto tía Nadine le envió a buscarla, supo exactamente dónde estaba._

Atravesó caminando el pequeño patio cubierto de nieve, escuchando el crujido de sus pies hundiéndose y aplastándola, y se detuvo aproximadamente a un metro del enorme roble nevado. Alzó el rostro, y como esperaba, encontró a Daphnée, sentaba sobre una de las ramas con aire casual, con las piernas colgando y la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Su larga trenza castaña pendía a la altura de su codo y estaba salpicada de pequeños copos de nieve derritiéndose.

-Tu madre me ha enviado a buscarte-dijo Theodore con su voz suave y tranquila-Vamos a comer.

-¿siempge haces lo que tus mayogues te dicen?-preguntó la niña con burla y miró a Theodore con aire travieso mientras pasaba una pierna sobre la rama del árbol en la que estaba sentada y bajaba de un salto, hundiéndose unos cuantos centímetros en la nieve por el impulso.

Se agarró tranquilamente a Theodore para salir del hoyo en la nieve que había creado con su salto y después le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Guesponde-le apremió.

-Supongo que sí.

-Lo sabía-repuso Daphnée sacudiéndose la nieve de su trenca azul marino y la nieve del pelo. Se recogió un mechón de pelo que se había soltado de su larga trenza detrás de una de sus orejas un poco salidas y soltó un improperio al comprobar que sus medias de un color naranja tan fosforito que casi herían la vista tenían una carrera.

Theodore no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la cantidad de tacos que la muchacha dijo, ya que aunque fueran en francés su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-¿de qué te guies?-le preguntó abruptamente la francesa, aunque a pesar de su tono, había un brillo travieso en sus ojos-¿lo encuentgas guacioso?

-Lo siento-se disculpó educadamente Theodore, su madre le había enseñado muy bien que nunca debía ofender una dama y menos reírse de ella-No era mi intención.

-¿Cguees que con eso agueglagás todo?-preguntó la muchacha fingiéndose ofendida. Theodore iba a volver a disculparse pero una bola de nieve estampándose en su pecho le interrumpió. Por unos instantes, no fue capaz de cerrar la boca sorprendido por el hecho de que su "prima" le hubiera lanzado una bola y se quedó ahí parado como un idiota.

-Oh, vamos¿es que no vas a devolvégmela? Inglés abuguido-espetó Daphnée.

Theodore guardó silencio por unos largos segundos, cerrando la boca rápidamente. Le ofendía y confundía esa niña. Primero se enfadaba con él, después la lanzaba una bola de nieve y ahora le llamaba inglés aburrido.

En cualquier otra ocasión, con otra persona, Theo se hubiera dado media vuelta con tranquilidad y la habría dejado allí plantada, pero por alguna razón le importaba que ella pensara que era aburrido. Así que casi sin darse cuenta, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se agachó para juntar un montón de nieve.

Daphnée rompió a reír y se alejó corriendo, aunque no pudo evitar que la bola que Theodore le lanzó le golpeara en un hombro. Así se enzarzaron en una batalla de bolas de nieve y sin darse cuenta, Theodore jugó y rió acompañado por primera vez en su vida.

Se agachó para recoger un buen puñado de nieve que lanzarle a la muchacha pero entonces la escuchó correr hacía él gritando algo en francés. Giró el rostro hacía Daphnée a tiempo de verla saltar sobre él entre risas y ambos cayeron al suelo sobre la nieve. Ella encima de él.

Por unos largos segundos, reinó el silencio y ambos se miraron. Los ojos verde amarronado de Theodore y los castaños de Daphnée se encontraron y quedaron enlazados.

-¿no vas a besagme todavía?-preguntó Daphneé con tranquilidad. Theodore se puso tenso bajo el peso del delgado y desgarbado cuerpo de la muchacha y abrió y cerró la boca desesperadamente un par de veces. Se sentía totalmente desconcertada, nervioso y tímido cerca de ella, y no sabía como responder a esa pregunta, ni cómo salir de esa situación.

-Está bien-dijo ella alegremente-Entonces tendgué que haceglo yo.

Y dicho esto, sin ninguna vergüenza, se inclinó sobre el rostro de Theodore y le dio un beso con los labios apretados que se extendió por unos cinco segundos. Después se apartó y le miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios al ver la expresión indescriptible de Theodore.

-Ha sido mi pgimeg beso-susurró la niña-¿el tuyo también?

Theodore sólo acertó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, demasiado impactado aún.

-Mi madge dice que el pgimeg beso nunca se olvida-explicó Daphnée mientras se apartaba de Theodore y se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose la nieve del abrigo. Después le miró y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-Eso significa que ahoga no podgás olvidagme nunca.

Theodore se incorporó y tomó la mano que la niña le ofrecía totalmente aturdido. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido y Dapnhée le intimidaba. Y la sensación que había tenido cuando ella le besó era indefinible e identificable para él.

-Vamos, mi madge se disgustagá si llegamos tagde-le instó la muchacha apretando su mano y tirando de él hacia la puerta con cristaleras que daba a la casa.

-Daphnée-Theodore se paró en seco mirándola-¿tu me olvidarás?

Daphnée rió con una risa chillona y contagiosa.

-No, inglés aburrido-prometió mirándole fijamente-Nunca.

Sólo entonces Theodore se movió, y ambos entraron a casa de los Burke.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Theodore tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que las palabras de Daphnée eran ciertas durante los más de cinco años que pasaron sin verse después de ese beso. Cinco años en los que él entró en Hogwarts y su padre no les permitió volver a Francia. Durante todo ese tiempo, Theodore no fue capaz de olvidar a Dapnhée a pesar de que Hogwarts estaba lleno de chicas, pero todas le parecían de una especie diferente a la de la francesa. Ninguna conseguía desconcertarle, intimidarle, ponerle nervioso y hacerle sentir cómodo a la vez.

En el colegio, Theodore siguió siendo un chico tranquilo, serio y retraído. En Slytherin le respetaban y no tenía ningún enemigo, pero tampoco nadie a quién pudiera llamar amigo. Tan sólo compañeros. Y de algún modo sentía, que aquella mañana en la que jugó a una guerra de nieve con la francesa, fue la única ocasión en que tuvo un amigo. _O algo parecido_.

Esas Navidades, la madre de Theodore murió. Theodore no supo que le afectó más, si su pérdida o ver el estado de su padre. Toda su disciplina y austeridad se convirtieron en furia y descontrol. Destrozó media mansión, maltrató a todos los elfos domésticos y lanzaba cruciatus a todo aquel que le molestara. No soportaba ver a Theodore y éste sospechaba que era porque le recordaba demasiado a su difunta esposa y se negó a asistir al entierro que se celebró en el mausoleo de la familia Nott. Fue en esa ocasión cuando Theodore volvió a ver a su tío Andrew que acudió al funeral acompañado de la ya no tan pequeña Cloé.

Theodore se quedó paralizado cuando distinguió a su tío en un rincón, separado de los demás asistentes, discreto, pero llamando la atención precisamente por ser el único que tenía una expresión de verdadero dolor. Cloé sujetaba su mano y a pesar de tener sólo unos diez años, parecía estar sosteniendo a su padre. Había duplicado su altura desde la última vez en que Theo la había visto y se había convertido en lo más parecido a un ángel que el muchacho hubiera contemplado jamás. Tenia una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia, piel pálido y los ojos de un intenso azul, como su padre.

Theodore se acercó a ellos como hipnotizado y pronto se encontró entre los musculosos brazos de su tío Andrew. Hasta ese momento, él no había sido consciente del dolor que la pérdida de su madre le produjo. Había recibido la noticia, viajado a casa y visto a su padre en una especie de estado de semiinconsciencia, despierto pero ausente. Su mente repetía que su madre estaba muerta, pero su alma no era capaz de sentirlo. De sentir nada. Era cómo si algo en él bloqueara todos los sentimientos.

Pero allí, atrapado en el cálido abrazo de su verdadera _familia_, Theodore rompió a llorar por primera vez desde que dejó de ser un bebé.

-Tranquilo, hijo-le susurró Andrew dándole palmaditas en la espalda y entonces Theodore sintió como una mano pequeña y cálida tomaba la suya. Era Cloé.

-Vendgás con nosotgos. Mamá y Dapnheé te están espegando-susurró el ángel.

Theodore no fue capaz de preguntar, estaba demasiado aturdido y la mención del nombre de Daphneé le había acelerado el corazón.

-He visto a tu padre-explicó Andrew-y creo que lo mejor será que vengas a pasar las Navidades con nosotros.

Theodore asintió en silencio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Tenía gazón¿vegad?

Theodore se volvió lentamente en la habitación de invitados, hacia la voz que había hablado a sus espaldas. Daphnée estaba indolentemente apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos castaños fijos en él. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que Theodore la había visto y ya no era una niña. Era una _chica_.

Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y seguía teniendo un cuerpo delgado, alargado y algo desgarbado. Su larga trenza se había convertido en dos largas trenzas, sus orejas seguían estando un poco salidas y su rostro continuaba teniendo esa expresión alegre y desenfadada. Tampoco había perdido su gusto por los colores estridentes y cítricos a juzgar por las medias amarillo chillón que llevaba. No era guapa, pero Theodore la encontraba preciosa.

Inmediatamente, sus manos empezaron a sudar y se sintió estúpido. Había echado de menos esa sensación.

-Sí-respondió tranquilamente. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería ella al decir que tenía razón.

-Te he estado espegando-respondió ella con calidez, adentrándose en la habitación de invitados y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-No he podido venir antes-dijo él.

-Lo sé-murmuró Daphnée y se acercó a él, hasta que estuvieron separados a tan sólo unos centímetros-¿has pensando en mi, inglés abuguido?

-Puede-respondió él con serenidad, no obstante había un brillo irónico en el fondo de sus ojos verdes amarronados.

Daphnée se echó a reír y Theodore pudo comprobar que su risa era igual de chillona y graciosa. Sonrió suavemente como acto reflejo y ella alargó una mano hacia su rostro para acariciarle una mejilla. Theodore sintió entonces algo cosquilleando sobre sus labios y al mirar hacia abajo, vio que Daphnée sostenía un ramillete de muérdago con el que le acariciaba la boca con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Muédago-musitó-¿sabes lo que he eso significa, no?

-Si.

-¿voy a teneg que volveg a besagte yo?-le provocó ella.

Theodore le rodeó la muñeca y bajó la mano que sostenía el muerdágo hasta su cintura. Después la sujetó con suavidad por las trenzas y la atrajo hacia él con expresión tranquila hasta que entre sus labios apenas quedó un centímetro. Entonces, él sonrió y murmuró sobre su boca:

-Sí.

Daphnée no sé echó a reír esa vez, estaba demasiado tensa y nerviosa para hacerlo. Maldiciendo al inglés, recorrió la distancia que separaba sus bocas y le besó de nuevo.

Como cinco años atrás.

_Pero de un modo totalmente diferente._

Esas Navidades fueron las mejores de la vida de Theodore y totalmente distintas a todas las que había vivido con anterioridad. En la casa de los Burke, Theodore se sintió acogido y por primera vez experimentó la sensación de formar parte de algo. Todos se preocupaban por él y le mimaban. Tía Nadine siempre estaba pendiente de que no le faltara nada, tío Andrew le ofreció quedarse a vivir con ellos y Cloé no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca de Hogwarts. No obstante, Theodore pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Daphnée, subidos en su roble o sentados en el columpio que había en el porche de la casa. Ella hablaba sin parar y él la escuchaba con atención, con expresión serena y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Le encantaba oír su voz y su risa, y sobre todo le encantaba hacerla reír y que ella le llamara inglés aburrido con cariño. Se cogían de la mano y de vez en cuando, al cobijo del roble o a la sombra del porche, se daban tiernos besos a escondidas.

Y entonces, el último día antes de que se acabaran las vacaciones de Navidad, ocurrió. Daphnée y él estaban sentados el columpio del porche y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

-Theodore.

-¿si?

-Te espegagué-susurró ella inclinando el rostro para mirarlo-pero no tagdes tanto como la última vez.

Theodore la miró seriamente y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

-No lo haré-prometió.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, con las manos unidas durante largos minutos, sumidos en la promesa que habían hecho cuando los gritos llegaron del interior de la casa. Antes de que Daphnée o Theodore pudieran incorporarse, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Owen Nott salió por ella con expresión furibunda.

-Tu madre está muerta y tu estás enredado con una asquerosa muggle-siseó y se acercó a Theodore que se había puesto en pie protegiendo a Daphnée con su cuerpo-la familia ha caído en desgracia. No has hecho caso de nada de lo que te he enseñado y me has abandonado a mi, a tu padre, para venir a casa de tu tío traidor a la sangre. Jamás debí permitir que tu madre y tu vinierais aquí, sabía que serían una mala influencia para ti. Pero escúchame bien, Theodore, vas a regresar conmigo a Nottshire y jamás regresarás a está casa de decadencia de la sangre.

-¡No!-chilló Daphnée aferrándose con desesperación a Theodore.

-Tú cállate, mocosa, no me obligues a hacerte algo que no te gustaría-amenazó Owen con una voz que hubiera helado la sangre de cualquiera. En ese momento, Andrew, sangrando por la nariz, salió al porche con la respiración agitada.

-Míralo bien, Andrew-siseó Owen refiriéndose a su hijo-Porque no volverás a verlo. Me llevo a mi hijo de este pozo de ignominia.

Y antes de que Theodore pudiera hacer o decir nada, su padre lo aferró con fuerza por el hombro y ambos desaparecieron.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Theodore acabó su formación en Hogwarts llevándose sólo un amigo, Draco Malfoy. Regresó a Nottshire y allí vivió con su padre hasta que la guerra mágica se hizo insostenible. Owen Nott era un mortífago convencido y aunque no reclutó a Theodore para la causa por considerarlo demasiado débil e indigno, ofreció su casa como punto de encuentro de los servidos del Lord Oscuro en diversas situaciones.

Theodore hubiera podido huir de allí si lo hubiera querido pero sentía compasión por su padre y temía que pudiera tomar represalias contra los Burke si él se iba. Desde la muerte de su esposa, Owen Nott jamás volvió a ser él mismo. Pasó de ser sobrio y retraído, a convertirse prácticamente en una bestia colérica permanentemente. Comenzó a beber demasiado whisky de fuego y fue escalando puestos en la jerarquía mortífaga por su sadismo y su falta de escrúpulos.

Finalmente, acabó formando parte del último reducto de mortífagos fieles al señor Oscuro que después de tres años de guerra mágica fueron reducidos en el castillo de Dunhanshire después de que su Amo fuera muerto a manos del niño que vivió.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, Theodore se sintió libre para cumplir su promesa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La casa de los Burke no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que él la había visitado. Seguía siendo la misma encantadora y pequeña construcción, pintada de blanco, con porche y un columpio en él. había una joven sentada en él, sentada sobre una pierna doblada mientras la otra pendía balanceándose. Ambas enfundadas en unas medias de color verde fosforito. Su pelo castaño oscuro, caía liso hasta la altura de los hombros y un largo flequillo le caía sobre la frente. La joven meneó la cabeza para apartárselo de los ojos y pasó página del libro que estaba leyendo.

Theodore sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle a una velocidad insana a medida que se acercaba al porche de la casa y a la joven sentada en él. Habían pasado muchos años, otros cinco para ser exactos, desde aquella ocasión en la que se vio obligado a irse sin poder despedirse y muchas cosas podían haber cambiado.

Ella le había dicho que le esperaría pero él le había prometido tardar menos y no lo había cumplido.

Conteniendo la respiración, subió las escaleras del porche y Daphnée bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y lo posó sobre sus rodillas. Si se sentía sorprendida de verle allí, nada en su rostro la delató.

-Llegas tarde, inglés abuguido-dijo mirándole seriamente.

-No pude venir antes-respondió él demasiado asustado para decir más. Estaba demasiado seria y eso no podía ser buena señal. Daphnée se puso en pie dejando el libro sobre el columpio y se acercó un poco a Theodore mirándole a los ojos.

-Pego has vuelto-susurró pestañeando lentamente-No has podido olvidagme¿no?

-No. ¿tu a mi?

-Te dije que no lo haguía. Nunca-respondió ella acercándose aún más a él-¿vas a besagme de una vez?

Theodore sonrió de un modo muy sexy, la sujetó por la cintura y por primera vez, la besó él primero.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Como había prometido, aquí está el fic de Theodore y su francesa! Las que hayáis leído Lija&Terciopelo, sabréis a que me refiero, y las que no, no os preocupéis porque aunque son fics relacionados, son independientes._

_No sé muy bien como me ha quedado y no estoy muy inspirada, así que no estoy muy satisfecha del resultado y menos aún del titulo, porque me suena a novela xD pero bueno, no me dio la cabeza para más. Espero que os haya gustado "mi" Theodore y los personajes creados, especialmente Daphnée. Me pareció el contrapunto ideal para Theodore :)._

_Como habréis notado, me he inventado un poco la historia de su familia y me he tomado una pequeña concesión en favor del fic: según he leído, la madre Nott murió cuando él nació. Como veis en mi historia, esto sucedió a posteriori._

_Eso es todo, lo siento si ha sido muy aburrido xD y tanto si os ha gustado como sino, os agradecería un r&r :)_

_Gracias!_

Con mucho cariño, Dry!!!


End file.
